Talk:Bullies
Why do the bullies still like Jimmy? Why do the bullies like still like jimmy after the making a mark :Probably because Gary wasn't able to trick Russell into turning on Jimmy and the rest of the Bullies followed Russell. McJeff 14:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Plus Russell ain't too bright and possibly does not care anyways. Dan the Man 1983 15:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks just wondering . ::::The Bullies ain't got no interest on the pecking order and only really care about bullying weaker kids. They only hated Jimmy at the start cause he was the new meat. So if the other cliques hate Jimmy, then I doubt the Bullies care anyways since it does not interest them in the slightest. Also Russell thinks highly of Jimmy, so can you imagine Gary trying to manipulate Russell in turning against Jimmy, Gary would have probably got a beating from Russell for that. ::::By the way, when you comment on a talk page like this, sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~. Dan the Man 1983 11:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Bully respect toward Jimmy at the start The article is saying that Jimmy's bully respect starts out at 0%. I started a new game and the Townies respect was 0%, whereas the Bullies were at 25%.--Phoenix327 23:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the article is a bit confusing. The section is referring to after Halloween. The respect meter does drop over the course of Chapter 1. :Also, make sure you are logged in before you make edits, so that the edits are credited to you and not an IP address. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Bo the Bully? So I was looking into Bo's wrestling model, and I found that he shares Bob's stats, faction standing, and the same fighting style. I'm not so sure Bob really was intended to be a Bully anymore. Hua Xiong 11:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits McJeff, Paul has a point, actually. Russell in the data files is identified as DOLead_Russell_W, whereas all the other bullies have GN in their ID, just like the non-cliques. For example, Tom is GN_Bully06 and Gordon is GN_WhiteBoy. Nobody from any other clique has GN in their name. I think this suggests that there wasn't supposed to be a Bully clique. Instead, certain denominations of the non-cliques were bullies, while others are innocent. Hua Xiong 14:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :For comparison's sake, what's Edgar's name in the data files? Also, is GN in the name something that all the non-clique students and bullies share? Jeff (talk| ) 17:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::First off, a slight correction on my last post: Russell is DOLead_Russell. The _W just indicates their winter model (something a few characters lack, like Omar). ::On topic, Edgar is DOLead_Edgar. And yes, excluding Russell, all Bullies and Non-Cliques have GN_ at the beginning of their name. Hua Xiong 22:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::That's weird. Is there anything in the data files that helps tell the Bullies and Non Cliques apart? Jeff (talk| ) 13:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Indeed there is. See, all the aforementioned are just model names. No more, no less. Faction is determined in a different part of the hex. Non-cliques are listed under the "STUDENT" faction, and for bullies, they fall under the "BULLY" faction. Hua Xiong 19:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Bullies on the track I got a question: Do bullies have their own gym clothing? If they run laps or anything... 23:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :No. Each clique fields a 4 person dodgeball team (except for the nerds, who have 3 + Jimmy), and those same 4 are always the ones working out in the gym or running laps. The Bullies don't have a dodgeball team and thus don't appear running laps and don't have gym uniforms. Jeff (talk| ) 22:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you 00:21, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "No second in command" "The Bullies have 7 male members as opposed to the other cliques having 8 male members, indicating that there is no second in command." Why do you say that the Bullies having just 7 members indicates that there is no second in command? I honestly don't see how this can be an argument. They might have 7 members and not an official second in command, but that doesn't mean they can't have a second leader for when Russell is not around. Clener74 (talk) 06:53, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::That's a good point. The number of clique members doesn't really mean anything, I suppose. Soda 23:58, June 19, 2015 (UTC) jimmy is the second leader of the bullies Jimmy is the second leader of the bullies because he is a friend of Russell, and the Bullies after chapter 1 not attack the Jimmy also a girl in Bullies she's Zoe as this wearing the garments of the Bullies ... Then edit . 18:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :So much wrongness in the above comment - this is the reason pages get locked. :#Having good standing with the Bullies after Chapter 1 doesn't make Jimmy a Bully any more than having good standing with the Preppies after Chapter 2 makes him a Prep. :#Zoe is not a Bully. The fact that she wears a white shirt shouldn't be confusing, but it apparently is. When she's at Bullworth, she socializes with the Non-Clique Students, and the Bullies pick on her. :Jeff (talk· ) 20:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Jimmy isn't a member of the Bullies as he is not coded to be one, he is set to STUDENT meaning he is a non-clique. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 18:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Jimmy isn't anything. Why's this so hard to get? Soda (Talk) 20:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Jimmy is not coded as a non-clique student, otherwise the clique respect mechanic wouldn't work. Jimmy is coded as "PLAYER1" in the game files, so let's settle this before I get mad at how hard it is for you to comprehend. ::::There is a an "attitude.dat" file in your game's 'config/'da'''t '''folder. It sets the attitude of each clique towards each other, in a firm, unchanging way. If Jimmy was coded as a non-clique student, every clique would treat him as a non-clique student (all the cliques have their attitude towards non-cliques set to "dispassionate", which would equal 50% respect, save for the Greasers and Townies for having it set to "averse"). ::::Same if he was coded as a Bully, the Bullies would literally adore him from the get-go and Chapter 1 would not make sense. It's not as if the game by default can change the data files on real time. ::::However, he is coded as "PLAYER1" in the ide.img file, which is what makes the respect mechanic work. ::::The only way I could say that he's coded as "member of X clique" is how the clique treats him after he has 100% faction with them (e.g offering to be hired, forgiving him if he hits any of them for the first time). I think that he essentially becomes the leader of the clique when achieving 100% respect, considering he also beat each and every one of the leaders. Clener74 (talk) 17:57, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Lol. I know this discussion is old, but I'm sort of laughing (No offense OP). RedIgnite (talk) 00:48, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Question Why are the bullies still call bullies ever after stop bullying people? :They never stop bullying people. Messi1983 (talk) 20:38, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::The game itself labels them as 'bullies' too, anyway. Soda (Talk) 21:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Clique dialogue The article reads, "The Bullies are the only clique for which clique-specific dialogue wasn't written." During fights, I've heard some bullies shout something to the effect of, 'you don't mess with Russell's crew!' AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 23:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I guess the sentence is unclear. What it means is when two characters who aren't Jimmy get in a fight with each other, they have a chance to say an insult based on the other person's clique. In the programming, these dialogues are FIGHD (fight dropout), FIGHG (fight greaser), FIGHJ (fight jock), FIGHN (fight nerd) and FIGHP (fight preppy). Like, for example, Norton's FIGHN line is "If you say owned, pwned, or ownage, I'm going to make this hurt a lot more than it has to." But there's no FIGHB (fight bully) lines for anyone in the game. Jeff (talk· ) 00:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC)